Teresa Bryant
Teresa Bryant is the former wife of Jerry Morton who moved to Coronation Street in 2008 to help take care of him after he had a heart attack. She attempted to poison him so he could stay. When Jerry left the Street, Teresa stayed with her son Darryl and they ran the Takeaway. When Jerry rented the house to the Windass family and sold the shop to Dev Alahan, Teresa moved away. She however returned and later moved in with Lloyd Mullaney, an ex-partner of hers. But she again left the Street when he was in love with Cheryl Gray. Biography Teresa first appeared on 28th March 2007 as the ex-wife of Jerry Morton. She mistreated her children Kayleigh and Finlay, resulting in Jerry taking them back to Weatherfield. She returned in May 2008 following Jerry's heart attack. In June, she conned Lloyd Mullaney into thinking that Finlay was his son, and took advantage of Lloyd, when this was revealed to Jerry, he responded by attempting to throw Teresa out, though he later let an insistent Teresa stay a little longer, much to her daughter, Mel's dismay. Teresa revealed that her ex-boyfriend Gary Denmark, Finlay's father, used to beat her, and it was discovered he was now in prison. On 25th June 2008, Teresa began a brief feud with the Websters after she attacked Rosie at David Platt's house party when she made jibes about Jerry's weight. In August 2008, Teresa plotted to poison Jerry with an overdose of warfarin tablets, as an attempt to stay living at No.6. She constantly laced Jerry's meals with his tablets. Tension relaxed when Mel went on a holiday with cop mate Abi Sharpe, but when Mel returned she was angry that Teresa was still living at No.6. Teresa protested that Jerry was increasingly unwell and pale, so Jerry had let her move back in. Mel soon discovered Teresa's lie and the two had an argument. Mel later gave Jerry an ultimatum - Teresa moved out or she did, resulting in Mel going to stay at Abi's. Later, Jerry collapsed and banged his head on the coffee table leaving him with a bleeding ear, as a result of Teresa's poisoning. Teresa later confessed to Jerry whilst he was in hospital, despite Jerry's proposal to give it another go with her. In September 2008, Teresa helped Mel get revenge for her as she was involved in an attack which resulted in the wounding of Abi Sharpe by a vicious girl gang, when she gave one of the girls a blow to the head with a heel of her shoe. Earlier that night, Mel and Teresa reconciled and settled their differences. However, when Mel discovered that Teresa had plotted to poison Jerry, they yet again fell out and Mel arrested Teresa for attempted murder. The police later released her after Jerry denied that she had tried to kill him. Teresa then turned up at No.6 that night begging for forgiveness but Jerry and the kids ordered her to leave. In October 2008, Darryl brought a drunken Teresa back to the house much to the disgruntlement of Mel who packed her things and left home unable to be under the same roof as her mother, she also caused Tina to quit her job at the kebab shop. In November, Jerry sold the business to Dev Alahan, then rented No.6 to Eddie and Anna Windass the following month. Teresa refused to move out of No.6 and had handcuffed herself to the oven, but was cut free and thrown out. She then left the Street. Teresa returned in April 2009 and turned up drunk at Roy's Rolls looking for Darryl as it was his birthday, only to be turfed out by Anna who was working there. Dev agreed to let Teresa stay in the Corner Shop flat, on the condition that Darryl moved in with her. She then got her old job back in the takeaway. Later in the year she was glad when Dev paid Darryl to break up with his daughter Amber Kalirai as Teresa felt that Darryl was too good for her, and told Amber that Dev had bribed Darryl. An angry Darryl threw Teresa out of the flat, and she was sacked by Dev. Amber later left to study in London and Darryl left to live with Jerry in Spain. Teresa moved in with Lloyd and began a relationship with him after his breakup from Liz McDonald. In 2010 she got a job as a cleaner at Underworld, but machinist Kelly Crabtree dirtied the floor causing a row between them, which prompted Carla Connor to sack Teresa on her first day. However after much grovelling she got her job back. In March, Teresa came to realise that Lloyd wasn't interested in her as he had eyes on Cheryl Gray and became close to her. Liz advised Teresa to leave Lloyd with her head held up high. Teresa packed up her things at Lloyd's flat, and kissed him goodbye before leaving putting on a brave face. After leaving, she phoned Darryl asking for a favour. First and last lines "Can't see why she wants to come back with me." (First line, referring to daughter Kayleigh) --- "Hiya love, it's your mum... I need a favour." (Final line, to son Darryl) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Morton family Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:1978 marriages Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:2010 departures Category:Cleaners Category:2007 debuts Category:Prima Doner staff Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Underworld cleaners